otheranfandomcom-20200214-history
Polini
Polini '''is a country from '''Unknown World which originated along the Odeik Peaks and the Polini Coast. Since the beginning of the country, it has had an odd ethnicity, and always has held to it's religion of Polianity. Polini currently holds the highest government changes, which is at a minimum of 9. History Arrival to the Polini Coast and The Fukusūnosedainosensō (4,000 PUY - 6,000 UY) The First settlers of the Polini Coast reached there in what can assume be boats. this is due to the lack of recorded history from Suezian archives suggesting Polinian passage through. During this 8000 year time-frame, hundreds of small groups would fight, either killing the enemies, taking them captive, or merging into the big 10. Wars lasted Centuries on, going down multiple generations, giving birth to the ancient word "Fukusūnosedainosensō" simply meaning "War of multiple generations". It started in 1000 UY. It is said during this period according to mythology, Polinian gods like Aku(God of Evil and Malice) relished, and those such as Teire(Godess of Emotion) looked upon in horror, and in Teire's case, according to legend, feeling all death, love, and hate of the wars. The death toll no one knows, but if we assume all males went to war, and each tribe was 100 in size, with the average life span, with the estimated 80 large tribes and, due to the violence and lack of armor, it reaches 520,000 dying from war over the 5000 year time-frame, 104 per year, and 26,000 per generation. The Fukusūnosedainosensō is marked as one of the most violent pre-modern history wars on record. One of the Least affected, but most advanced of the tribes was the Nebula tribe, which became a staple in Polini history. Tribal Peace And Arise of Proto-Technocracy (6,000 UY - 7,817 UY) During this majorly undocumented time-frame, peace began in the separated Polini tribes, and a form of confederacy emerged. Intermarriage between tribes occurred, bringing the gene pool together. With the Nebula tribe ruling over them all, people began using a universal language, and to start using new methods of gathering foods, instead of just attacking animals and eating nuts off trees. this is one of the quietest periods on record. Early Polini (7,817 UY - 8,240 UY) This time frame is when Polini officially became a country, tribal to, later, technocratic, and was visited by Unrealia, and began minor trade, along with exploring the rest of the near world. Polini Discovered the Resin spurge, known locally as the Hi no saboten, or fire cactus; this plant would be used for years and years to come. small attacks from Pirates help discover tin, and soon later, bronze. The modern Polinian language is designed(Below) and consists of 39 Characters, 26 standard, 13 for titles(example: Tā-Pawā). Polini slowly began rising up in power, due to economic trades. The capital is established as Crpaw. Polini passed to the Mesopotamian age before... Growing Power (8,240 UY - 8,792 UY) This is a very short era, in which Polini began massive coastal expansion, and growing in ability and trade. The rain-shadow effect meant that massive swaths of crops could be grown, and hence meant it was a crop powerhouse. the first king of Polini is crowned, Eros Nebula, around 8,458 UY. 334 Years pass and... Post-Telos Era/Quiet Era (8,792 UY -8,855 UY / 0 AT - 63 AT) King Telos Dies When the Telos Calender was established, setting the year to 0. this means Polini was officially established in 975 BT(Before Telos) and the begining of the Fukusūnosedainosensō '''and the arrival of Polinians to the Polinian Coast occured at ~10792 B.T. '''Tae Ronsō (8,855 UY -8,933 UY/63-141 AT) During this time, which occurred after the Tae-Polini War, in which Polini was annexed, multiple uprisings, such as the Union, and the Oligarchy occurred. This part of History is omitted mainly, as so much blood was spilled, a new phrase has since existed: "Mishiranu hito no kakao o tora na", or "Dont take a stranger's cacao". this originated due to the first strike against the government was using arsenical poisoned cacao beans, which killed many, many officials throughout Tae-Polini. The bloodshed is ended by the final rebellion, and securing of Polini by Dunedain. Dunedain Era (8,933 UY - 9,530 UY / 141 AT - 738 AT) This 654 year time-frame is the extent from Dunedain control as a commonwealth to Operation Thanogath, One of the largest if not the largest war in written history. During this time, massive growth of Polini's infrastructure occurred, patching up wounds from the Tae-Polini War. Intermarriage between Dunedain's line and the Nebulas occurred, but the line died off before Operation Thanogath, and the Pure-blood Nebulas assumed power. Polini after Operation Thanogath gained South Polini. 2nd Quiet Era (9,530 UY - 9,834 UY / 738 AT - 1042 AT) This Point in time was a very mild one, mainly recovery and economic expansion after Operation Thanogath. During this time, the Telos Calender Passed the first Millennia AT. Grand Polini Age (9,834 UY -10,100 UY / 1042 AT - 1308 AT) This point was the dramatic growth in Polinian power, establishing multiple colonies around the globe. Polini became a major mining and jewelry country after Unrealia Fell, showing an affinity to Specially cut Diamonds. So much happened during this time, such as cartoons, the depression, and it couldn't be written a reasonable time. Post-Gamma (10,100+ UY / 1308+ AT) Past the GRB occurring upon the planet, Polini's technology was the least effected. this made it one of the best surviving countries after the GRB, there and beyond. Thousands of people vanished in front of people's eyes later on, and no one currently knows what happened. Polini Eventually, after recovery, became one of the first to achieve space-bound travel(obviously a good thousand years) and explore the universe as we know it. We may see them some time in the future... Etymology Polini Comes From the Polinian name for "Stardust". This comes from the myth that that Polinians were made from stardust, and cast onto the planet, then sailing to a distant land. This attempts to tie into the white specks within their iris, signifying a identifiable racial difference. Geography/Climate The geography and climate of Polini is mainly year round tropical, with some variability. large portions of central Polini are home to massive rainfall year round, naming this area "The breadbasket". Tropical and subtropical climates make up 54.2% of land in Polini, humid-cold, or heavy snowfall at 15.7%, and the colder climates making up 20.7%, with various microclimates making up the remainder. With a massive gradient between tropical and subarctic, this can be one of the most dramatic climate shifts in the equatorial world. Provinces Polini Consists of 18 Provinces, Most in the Northern Half. Category:Country Category:Unknown World